Christmas Angel
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Austin writes a Christmas single and shares it with Ally. It's a Christmas love song! Who's it about? Hmmm, you probably know but you should read FLUFFINESS!


**Early Christmas One-Shot. Don't judge...**

The date was November 15th when the rock star known as Austin Moon wrote his second song which was actually decent he thought. This song didn't require the help of his beautiful friend/songwriter/partner/singer Ally Dawson.

Then again, the song was _kinda _about her again.

_Can Austin only write about Ally?_

Probably true.

Anyway, Jimmy wanted Austin to release a Christmas E.P, and after focusing, he got it. He didn't want to mention that he got it sitting in his room in his truck boxers eating pancakes.

But he finished the song.

He immediately pulled on pants (Because he didn't want a certain brunette to see his boxers), fixed his hair (Trying to impress somebody Austin? Hmm *Cough* Ally *Cough) and went out the door to his favorite music shop known as Sonic Boom.

He got in there to see it decked out in green and red with a 4 foot Christmas tree in it. The mall decorated early for the holidays to seem more appealing.

Austin was so focused on seeing the decorations for the first time that he almost didn't notice his bubbly brunette behind the counter.

Though _technically _she wasn't his. But who cares about the technicalities?

"Hey Austin." Ally called to him, smiling her 10000000 watt smile.

"Hey Al's, guess what? I wrote the Christmas E.P!" He shouted in happiness, not giving her time to guess.

However, her face lit up with excitement for him.

"Austin, that's awesome!" She grinned, moving from behind the counter to hug him.

Austin noticed that she smelled like pumpkin for the holidays.

Uh...not that he was smelling her or anything...cause that..um...would be weird. R-right?

"Can I hear it?" Ally asked, with her big brown doe eyes.

"Well duh, that's why I came here." Austin smiled, rolling his eyes. How could she not realize that after all this time he would immediately want to play her his music. He hopped on the counter with his guitar, the store pretty much empty at the moment.

"Great, lets hear it!" Ally said with enthusiasm.

Austin blushed at her excitement but started playing his song.

_Once again it's Christmastime,  
__The tree is up,  
__And the lights shine bright,  
__Everything feels so right,  
__And Santa's coming tonight,_

_Dear jolly St. Nick,  
__If I could ask,  
For just one gift,_  
_Which I really need,_  
_Would she be here in the morning?_  
_Waiting by my tree?_

_(Chorus)  
Cause all I want is the girl,  
Who's eyes shine like gold,  
Who's smile could melt Jack Frost's heart,  
Who's laugh could warm the cold,  
She's all I've been thinking bout,  
She's no fable,  
Please will you bring to me,  
My Christmas angel?_

_No I don't need her wrapped up,_  
_I love her how she is,_  
_She's the sun to my moon,_  
_She's my happiness,_  
_So give that new guitar,_  
_To somebody else,_  
_Nothing in the North Pole will suit me,_  
_Not even from your elves,_

_(Chorus)_

_It's just one wish,_  
_Simple and clear,_  
_I've wanted her,_  
_For so many years,_  
_So please can you bring her,_  
_To me?_

_(Chorus)_

_She's my Christmas angel,_  
_She is my Christmas angel,_  
_Please will you bring,_  
_My Christmas angel?_

Austin finished strumming and the few customers in there clapped at it.

However, Austin and Ally were too focused on each other to notice.

"That's awesome Austin. It's upbeat, and it's cute and gets into the Christmas spirit. Jimmy's gonna love it." Ally trailed off.

"Do you love it?" Austin asked, hopefully.

"Well of course. It's fun and something kids and teens will like. How did you get inspired to write it?" Ally asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"You really wanna know?" Austin asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"Um, yeah." She replied nervously.

"Ally...you're my inspiration. The song's about you." Austin said, not breaking eye contact.

"What?" Ally asked shocked, not needing to hear it again just processing. Austin nodded.

A smile slowly spread across her lips, as did one across Austin's.

They just stared happily at each other until

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY!" An ease dropping Trish yelled as she popped out from behind the couch.

And that's when Ally and Austin's lips crashed together.

"Looks like we both got our Christmas wishes early." Ally grinned as she took in a breath from the kiss. Austin just chuckled and pulled her back in for a kiss, with one thought in his mind.

_Thanks Santa_

**Okay, how'd you like it? Too corny? But who doesn't love corn? ...awkward silence for the none corn lovers.**

**I hope you didn't hate it. And if you did, I'm sorry. I know Christmas is almost 3 months away still but this was in my mind and I knew I would lose it.**

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
